glofandomcom-20200215-history
Spongebob squarepants 4d
SpongeBob SquarePants 4-D (also known as SpongeBob SquarePants 4-D Ride, SpongeBob SquarePants: The Ride or SpongeBob SquarePants 3-D) is a 4-D film based upon the popular television series SpongeBob SquarePants. It can be found at many aquariums and theme parks across the world. The ride consists of a pre-show which then leads into a stadium seated auditorium. The ride is in 4-D, meaning it is a motion simulator with a 3D movie. The effects on the ride vary at different parks. Water spray, bubbles, wind, leg ticklers, smoke, and smells are usually found. The ride once appeared at Camp Snoopy in Mall of America as a film rotation of The Pirate Ride. Instead of being in 4-D with special effects, the ride was in 3-D, and the seats would move (causing a very realistic fall during the Rock Bottom sequence). In fall 2007, the Pirate Ride, which once housed SpongeBob SquarePants: The Ride, was demolished to make way for SpongeBob SquarePants Rock Bottom Plunge roller coaster, part of the park's transformation into Nickelodeon In 2008, SpongeBob SquarePants 4-D came to Nickelodeon Family Suites. On April 19, 2013, Nickelodeon Family Suites premiered a sequel called SpongeBob SquarePants 4D: The Great Jelly Rescue Plot The film begins with Painty the Pirate in the painting about to sing the television series theme as usual, but he pops out of the painting and throws the riders into Bikini Bottom. The audience ends up in The Krusty Krab, where SpongeBob SquarePants welcomes them and shows them how to make a Krabby Patty by pointing at the ingredients with his spatula. When preparing the Krabby Patty, SpongeBob accidentally loses a pickle. The pickle then bounces out of the restaurant into Patrick Star's hand on a pogo stick. Patrick steals the pickle. SpongeBob, not knowing why, tells the riders to find Patrick on his bubble bike, destroying half of Bikini Bottom. While going through Jellyfish Fields, SpongeBob plummets down the vertical road into Rock Bottom, where a fish pops the bubble bike by biting it. The force of the pop hurdles SpongeBob into the air, landing in the Chum Bucket where Plankton is holding the real Patrick hostage, revealing that the pickle thief was a robotic version of Patrick. The robot then pursues SpongeBob, only to be unplugged by Patrick (looking for an electrical outlet for his toaster). Plankton is crushed by his robot, and SpongeBob recovers the pickle. Sandals enters the Chum Bucket to eat his patty; however, he tells SpongeBob that he ordered his Krabby Patty without pickles, but SpongeBob just laughs. Sandals then starts swelling and he explodes, leaving only his eyes, head, and feet. He then says that he is allergic to pickles and walks away. SpongeBob says, "Well, that was pickle-culiar," and laughs again. Then it was the end. Cast * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants and The Jellyfish * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star * Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles * Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs * Mr. Lawrence as Plankton * Dee Bradley Baker as Sandals * Patrick Pinney as Painty the Pirate Locations Opened and running * Downtown Aquarium, Denver * Enchanted Kingdom * Excalibur Hotel and Casino * Fårup sommerland * Kemah Boardwalk * Madame Tussauds New York * Life Science Centre, Newcastle Upon Tyne * Mystic Aquarium * Museum of Science Boston * North Carolina Zoo * Riverbanks Zoo * Sea World (late 2011 to present) * South Carolina Aquarium * Trans Studio Makassar Theme Park * Vialand, Istanbul Closed/cancelled/replaced * Adventure Aquarium (replaced with SpongeBob SquarePants 4-D: The Great Jelly Rescue) * Adventuredome (Until May 2013, replaced with SpongeBob SquarePants 4-D: The Great Jelly Rescue) * California's Great America (Until 2012, replaced with Happy Feet: Mumble's Wild Ride) * Canada's Wonderland (Until 2011, replaced with Monsters of the Deep 3D show)1[not in citation given] * Carowinds (Until 2012, replaced with Dinosaurs Alive! show) * Clifton Hill, Niagara Falls (replaced with SpongeBob SquarePants 4D: The Great Jelly Rescue) * Dollywood (defunct) * Dreamworld (planned but canceled) * Gardaland (2010-2011)(defunct) * Kings Dominion (until 2011, replaced with The Lost World 3D) * Kings Island (until 2010, replaced with Dinosaurs Alive! show) * La Ronde (replaced with L'expérience Nintendo (Nintendo Experience)) * Maritime Aquarium (defunct, replaced with Happy Feet: The Ride) * Movie Park Germany (defunct, replaced with Shrek 4-D) * Nickelodeon Suites Resort (2008-2013, replaced with SpongeBob SquarePants 4-D: The Great Jelly Rescue) * Nickelodeon Universe (defunct) * Noah's Ark Waterpark (2007-2011, replaced with Pirates 4-D) * Oregon Zoo (defunct) * Pier 39 (defunct) * Rainbow's End (theme park) (Mid 2000's, replaced by Dino Island 2) * San Diego Safari Park (defunct) * Shedd Aquarium (replaced with Happy Feet 4-D Experience!) * Six Flags Great Adventure (defunct, replaced with Fly Me to The Moon 2008-2010) * Six Flags New Orleans (Closed since 2005 due to Hurricane Katrina, along with the rest of the park. Currently closed.) * Six Flags Over Texas (defunct) * Stone Mountain (defunct) * Vancouver Aquarium 2008-2010 * Walibi Belgium 2005-2010 (replaced by Rokken Roll) * Wild Adventures (defunct) * Flamingo Land (replaced with Happy Feet 4D)